Seven Years Later
by Kittens Jaguara
Summary: Seven years after the Mews and Aliens last saw each other...I can't say much more or it will be ruined Ichigo x Kish, Lettuce x Pie, Pudding x Tart
1. Kish, Pie, and Tart Get an Idea

**Diclaimer** (for whole story) I do not own TMM

Hi people! I haven't written any stories in forever, and so this one might not start out so great. (if it does yeah!)

Umm…Cake 4 World Peace

------------------------------------------------------

Intro (kinda boring, yet important)

It had been seven years since the Mews and aliens last saw each other. All of them, except Pudding, had graduated high school.

Ichigo was still with Masaya, but on the verge of breaking up.

Zakuro was on a world modeling tour, somewhere in Europe (I don't know why).

Pudding is almost done with high school…I already told you that.

Mint…um…I don't know, nor do I care…It doesn't matter because she's not in the story.

Lettuce was in college at someplace I never heard of…um…Hihshnu (I made it up yeah!).

Ryou and Keiichirro turned the café into a hotel which no one ever stayed at, so they moved to somewhere else.

Kish, Pie, and Tart…I don't really know

----------------------------------------

Pairings

Ichigo x Kish

Lettuce x Pie

Pudding x Tart

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Kish, Pie, and Tart Get an Idea!

It was around noon, Pie was in his room, he had been there for days, e-mailing his pen pal "PlantgirlL". Pie started to read his e-mail:

"Hi Purplealien,

If you're ever in Tokyo let me know!

PlantgirlL"

knockknock Pie went over to his door, and flung it open. "What!" He yelled.

Tart was standing right in front of Pie, half startled because Pie never yells at him for no reason. "Uh…Hi!" Tart said.

"This had better be important." Pie glared down on Tart.

"Kish wanted me to tell you something." Tart backed up a bit, he hated Pie and Kish being right over his head when they weren't very happy.

Pie rolled his eyes. "Well, what is it?"

"Kish had an idea of going to Earth, for a day and seeing Ichigo, and other people." Tart explained.

"What other people?" Pie asked.

"He didn't say." Tart told Pie, because if he wasn't talking to Pie, he'd be talking to a wall.

"Meet me in front of Kish's room in five minutes." Pie closed the door, and started to type:

"Hi PlantgirlL

I'll be in Tokyo this afternoon, maybe we can meet somewhere.

Purplealien"

Pie was about to turn off the computer, but "PlantgirlL" had responded:

"Purplealien"

Meet me at Hibinu Park at 1

PlantgirlL"

Pie turned off the computer, and exited his room.

Tart was waiting down the hall in front of Kish's door

Inside the room, Kish was talking to someone with the username "Strawberryheart" on some instant messaging program that's not invented yet.

**A/N**: (Kish is AlienK)

The monitor read:

Strawberryheart: Just a random question, how'd you get you're username

AlienK: I don't remember, what about yours.

Strawberryheart: I was going to use the name "pinkheart," but it was taken.

AlienK: Interesting!

Tart started banging on the door. "Kish! If you want to go to Earth, hurry up!"

"Okay!" Kish yelled. "Give me a minute."

Back to the monitor:

Strawberryheart: Can you meet me at Bika Park, at 15 till 1?

AlienK: Okay, but where?

Strawberryheart: Near the fountain, look for a girl wearing a light pink dress.

AlienK: Bye

Kish turned off the computer, wishing he knew who he was talking to. Whoever she was, she reminded him of Ichigo.

"Hurry up!" Pie yelled louder.

Kish opened the door. "Okay, where to first?"

"The Park!" All of them yelled at once before teleporting.

-------------------------------------

Me: Yeah! First chapter's done!

Bostet (cat): It seems short.

Me: It's three pages long.

Bostet: Whatever…

Me: Please Review!


	2. Three Parks?

Bostet: Hi people!

banging is heard at the door

Bostet: (smirks cat like) Ignore it!

Me: (bangs on door) Let me in!

Bostet: Fine! (opens door)

Me: You don't get to say your line, because you locked me out.

Bostet: Enjoy the chapter! (sticks out tongue at me)

Me: Sorry it took so long…

--------------------------

Chapter 2:

Three Parks?

Tart had teleported to Hija Park, in western Tokyo. He was planning to meet someone soon.

"Tart!" A voice yelled from behind him.

Tart turned around and came face to face with Pudding, who started hugging him. "Uh…Hi!" He was barely able to get out because Pudding was practically squeezing him to death.

Pudding released her grip. "Sorry, nonada, I was too excited!"

"That doesn't mean you almost have to kill me!" Tart angrily pointed out, and then started thinking, _"I wonder where Kish and Pie are?"_

"What have you been doing for the past several years?" Pudding asked.

Tart explained that nothing major has happened since he last saw Pudding.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"Well, I had boyfriend I met through this talkie thing, um…I don't know what it is called, but it's a newer program that Ichigo uses." Pudding said really fast.

"Is it called FutureChat? (**A/N** This does not exist that I know of) I was suppose to meet BananaYellow here soon." Tart added.

"That's weird, I'm BananaYellow, and I was supposed to meet T-Alien here." Pudding replied.

"I'm T-Alien!" Tart was excited, he didn't know that he was talking to Pudding.

"You're my boyfriend! You're my boyfriend!" Pudding danced around.

"Then that means…" Tart would have hated to say it, but now that he was older, he kind of liked Pudding. "…you're my girlfriend."

Pudding kissed Tart on the cheek, but Tart didn't move away.

"_Now that Pudding's older, she is prettier and still as nice."_ He thought.

"Um…Pudding, do you know where is Ichigo right now?" Tart asked.

"I think Bika Park nonada!" Pudding exclaimed "Why do you ask?"

"I think Kish is there."

-------------------------------------------

Kish had walked around the Bika Park fountain area about five times. All he had seen was someone who looked a little like Masaya with scratches on his face, and a black cat in a tree.

The cat jumped out of the tree, and walked toward Kish.

Kish could now see a bell that looked similar to Ichigo's.

The cat meowed.

Kish picked up the little cat and sat down on a bench. "Little kitty, I can't seem to find Strawberryheart."

The cat's eyes lit up.

"She asked me to meet her here, and I see no girl in a pink dress." Kish finished.

The cat started meowing franticly. Kish put the cat near his face.

"What is it that you want, little kitty?" Kish asked the cat, not expecting a response.

The cat touched her mouth to his lips, and turned into Ichigo, who now was sitting in Kish's lap.

Ichigo scooted over. "Thanks…" She paused. "…AlienK"

"For once you actually kissed me." Kish replied.

"It was either you…or that guy!" Ichigo pointed to the guy who looks like Masaya.

"I'm guessing that that's Masaya." Kish said.

"It is, let me explain…" Ichigo began.

---------------------------------------------

Ten minutes earlier…

Ichigo had been walking to the park, when she ran into Masaya.

"I have something for you." Masaya grabbed her wrist, and dragged her into the park.

"I don't have very much time!" Ichigo repeatedly complained the whole way. As I mentioned in the intro, Masaya and Ichigo were almost about to break up.

Masaya hugged Ichigo, and whispered in her ear. "Will you marry me?"

This shocked and angered Ichigo, thus turning her into a cat.

Masaya was holding Ichicat (**A/N:** Ichigo + cat Ichicat). "I'll take that as a yes." He was about to kiss her, and turn her into a human but…

Ichicat hissed and scratched his face, right before climbing up a tree.

"You could have just said no!" Masaya yelled up the tree.

-----------------------------------------------

Back to Kish and Ichigo…

"So I stayed up the tree until you came along." Ichigo finished.

"That's why you kissed me…" Kish sadly said. "…I thought you liked me."

Ichigo's stomach dropped. _"He knows?" _Ichigo took a deep breath. "Funny, you should mention that…"

"So you do like me." Kish interrupted.

"Ever since I first saw you…" Ichigo admitted. "…I wanted to tell you when you sorta died." She paused. "But it was too late."

"You still could have told me!" Kish yelled.

"Well, I thought you were dead, and I didn't get the chance afterward!" Ichigo argued.

About half the people in the park were watching them.

"I bet she wins." A blonde teenage said to her friend.

Her black haired friend looked at her. "No way! He's probably much stronger and way cute!"

Things like that were heard all about the crowd.

Kish, noticing all the people, turned to Ichigo and whispered. "Follow me." He got up and walked out of the park with Ichigo following him.

"Meet me at my house at four." Ichigo kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Okay Kitty." Kish said to himself.

---------------------------------------------

Pie was pacing around the small park near Hihshnu college. _"Who am I looking for?"_ Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he spotted Lettuce, but he wasn't sure.

The girl walked up behind him. "Are you looking for someone?" She asked.

Pie almost jumped off the ground, and turned around. "Um…yes."

"Well who?" The girl responded.

"I don't know, a PlantgirlL."

The girl blushed. "That's me. You must be Purplealien."

"Lettuce?" Pie looked at her.

"Pie!" Lettuce hugged him.

"Nice to see you too."

"Do you want to go somewhere for lunch?" Lettuce had stopped hugging him.

"Fine." Pie replied. He liked short answers.

"Wait, I have a test in…" Lettuce checked her watch. "…five minutes! Sorry, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Lettuce took off, running into the building.

Pie teleported home, bored.

-----------------------------------

Me: Once again, sorry it took too long.

Bostet: And it's shorter than the first…

Me: Please review!


	3. A Quick ending

Me: It's been like 2 weeks since I last updated.

Bostet: A _long_ 2 weeks!

Me: I had writers block!

Bostet: (sarcastically) And I ruled the world for 2 weeks.

Me: At least mine was true!

Bostet: Enjoy the chapter!

------------------------------------

Chapter 3

A Quick Ending

Pudding had just given Tart his thousandth hug since we left off…

The oddest thing about it was that Tart had only put up a small fight until hug number thirty. Then he just let her hug him.

"Are your brothers and sisters still living with you?" Tart asked her.

Pudding sighed. "Now they are touring with my mom and dad all over Japan, and I had to stay home and go to school!" She looked like she was going to cry.

Tart gave her a hug, and said. "It's okay! I had to go to school too, it stinks!"

She smiled. "Thanks Tart!"

He smiled back.

"There's something I need to tell you." Pudding's smile faded.

"What is it?" Tart asked her.

"I can't have a real boyfriend until my parents get back in two years." Pudding looked away from him. "But we can still be friends."

"I'd like that." Tart smiled "I'd like that a lot!" He teleported home.

--------------------------------------------

Pie was reading a book about mathematics or something of that nature in his room. It had been two hours since he had seen Lettuce.

"You've got mail!" His computer had been turned on automatically.

Pie went to his computer, and checked his messages. His e-mail read:

"Pie

I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know I had a test until right after I e-mailed you. Maybe we can meet up again sometime.

Lettuce"

Pie thought for a minute and typed:

"Lettuce

It's ok. I know you wouldn't leave me there for no reason. Maybe we will meet up again someday.

Pie"

Pie smiled and reopened his book.

---------------------------

Kish had been wondering around Tokyo for nearly two hours and forty five minutes. "I better go to Ichigo's" He said to himself right before teleporting.

He appeared right at Ichigo's house, and knocked on the door.

Ichigo opened the door a minute later.

"Hi Kitty!" Kish kissed her.

When the kiss ended, Kish walked inside.

"What's been going on with your life since I saw you seven years ago?" Ichigo asked him.

After about an hour of catching up, Ichigo went to get something out of her room. When she returned, she handed a small box to Kish.

"What is it?" Kish asked.

"Open it to find out." Ichigo smiled slightly.

He opened it to find a small piece of paper and read aloud:

"I'm really sorry, but my life has no time for a boyfriend right now."

Kish looked at her.

"Keep reading." Ichigo said.

Kish continued:

"I know that that isn't what you want to hear. One thing you need to know is that I will always love you. Love, Your Kitten"

Ichigo kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye" Kish added one thing before he teleported home. "And remember that, I have always loved you and that I always will."

---------------------------------

Bostet: What kind of ending was that?

Me: A really bad one.

Bostet: It stunk and is really short.

Me: I know.

Bostet: Result of writer's block?

Me: Yep


End file.
